The Mortal Who Knew
by Jeyna Ponds
Summary: Lillian Clayze finds the 7, Nico, Thalia, and Coach Hedge, in an alternate universe(no monsters or demigods and stuff). First fanfic so criticize or praise don't care which one! On hiatus due to lack of inspiration. Stopped at 5 chapters but will be continued! :(
1. Cupcakes

_**A/N My sister wrote this so I there are any grammatical errors, it's on her. This story is about a mortal found the 7, Nico, Thalia, and Reyna. Who were zapped into an alternate universe (aka our world) and obviously she found them. It is at the beginning The Mark of Athena. ENJOY! **__**P.S. I am not going to describe them 'cause I never agree with descriptions, just picture them the way you want to.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or the characters (except for Lillian)._**

I was walking down the street when I saw a strange group.I walked by them a little suspicious but you don't just ask strangers questions. That is until I heard the one with the baseball bat say, "So, where are we cupcakes?"

I stood there and listened. I found out the one that looked like Piper was named Piper, and so on.

I walked up to the group all like O: . They stopped talking once they noticed me.

Piper stepped up and started talking, "Um, hi, I'm-"

I cut her off, "Piper Mclean, I know, and you're Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Gleeson Hedge, Nico Di Angelo, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, and, oh my, Leo Valdez!"

Obviously the first thing that comes to Percy's mind is " Wait Jason and Thalia have the same last name?"

Annabeth was too busy analyzing the situation to yell at Percy for being a Seaweed Brain, so I did it for her.

" Why are you always a Seaweed Brain? Duh, they have the same last names, they are siblings after all. Oops."

As you can imagine everyone's reaction was the same, "WHAT?!", even Annabeth stopped her thinking look to be surprised.

" I should probably introduce myself, I am Lillian Clayze, I know each and everyone of you, your backstories, your secrets,"I winked at Hazel, " And I will tell you the rest in my house.

I started walking away, they were hesitant at first but I think they understood they wouldn't get any information unless they followed. As I turned a block I heard Coach Hedge mutter something about me not being a monster. I smiled, we are going to get along just fine.

* * *

My house is an abandened hotel that I bought and spruced up it has 25 rooms and a personal bathroom in each and is modeled after the Parthenon, I call it Palace Athena. It is all white with blue trim. On the inside all the rooms are made for the 12 olympians, 2 for each god or goddess, and one for Hestia.

"So each of you will be sleeping in the god or goddess room that is your parent." I explain.

"How can we know that we can trust you?" Thalia asks skeptically.

"Well I an tell each of you your deepest secrets."

_**Cliffy I know but I can't let you find anything out quite yet.**_

_**Tata, love,**_

_**Izzy367**_


	2. Secrets

_**A/N Hi, Jeyna Ponds here,*sheepish smile* I have a reason for all the confusion! I am new, and I figured out how to update a few days ago, and so I posted the chapter but I didn't get the whole export thing and then I figured it out and have not had time to update. See, if you are a fellow fanfic author you should understand. **_

_**Anyways, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or the characters (except Lillian).**_

**Previously**

"Well I can tell each of you your deepest secret."...

**Now**

They looked a bit scared but mostly disbelieving.

"Prove it." Reyna had stepped forward.

_Poor, poor child. _i thought to myself.

I walked up to her and whispered her deepest darkest secret. Her face instantly paled.

I gave her a pitying smile, and moved on.

I went through each of the others.

Let's just say all of the others face were pale and serene, except Coach Hedge who had not met Mellie yet.

"What are you going to do to us?"Annabeth asked.

"Well..."

**_Hi every body, a mention in the next chapter to anyone can guess what the secrets are!_**


	3. More Explanations

_Hi, so sorry its been a while, but I'm gonna try for longer chapters, but any ways one person tried and got 2 right. The Ancient Phoenix! I have an idea, you can guess which 2 you got right and if guess at least 1 of the 2, you can decide what happens in the next chapter. One more thing, the due date is changed to the 30th, I messed up on the dates, the due date was supposed to be on a Thursday, but I misjudged the dates. So, yeah, here is the story. Which I am now going to do a chapter on each character (The Ancient Phoenix you can still pick what happens)._

_Disclaimer: Ido not own PJO or HOO or the characters (except Lillian.)_

**Before...**

"What are you going to do to us?"Annabeth asked.

"Well..."

**Now..**.

"I am going to figure out how to get you home" I said, "First lets try IMing, anyone got a drachma?"

They looked at each other like 'She is serious' Annabeth stepped up and gave me drachma.

"Alright, to ..." I realized I didn't know where I could get mist.

"Do you have a hose?" Nico asked.

"Ahh, yes the hose!" I yelled with my finger in the air.

I started walking out to my back yard. They walked behind me all hopeful, I secretly, wanted it to not work so they would stay longer.

* * *

"Alright, Nico get the hose, Percy could you make instant spray, everybody else think rainbows!" I was yelling at everybody to do things, either they were still in shock, or I had a very commanding voice. I prefer the latter. But they were doing what I said.

" Alright, let's try Chiron first." I said.

"No let's call my mom!" Percy yelled.

"Mama's boy!" Leo said.

" Yes I am!" was the shouted reply.

"Chiron first, then your mom!" I yelled.

Percy was pouting as we tried it didn't work so we tried Sally, yet again, nothing. "I guess IMing doesn't work here."I said secretly celebrating, "It's late. So I will show you your rooms!"

_A/N Hi so yeah the next chapter will be Percy's P.O.V. then Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Coach Hedge. Sop, Ancient Phoenix take guess at which 2, and everybody else guess. Peace Out Ninja Demigod Style!_

_ -Jeyna Ponds_

_April 23_


	4. Coach Hedge's Room

_**A/N Hi so as you may have noticed I deleted the other rooms. It was because the rooms were out of order! so now it is going to be:**_

_**5\. Coach Hedge**_

_**6\. Nico**_

_**Got it good. (No more until I write the other rooms!) **_

I was given a choice so I took Hestia's room, always so nice and welcoming. Just as I expected there was a big fireplace in the center of the room. It was bigger than I thought. The bed was a canopy which i thought would just give enemies a perfect opportunity to attack from above. There was a slight breeze which reminded him of Mellie. Oh, Mellie I wish I could IM her, but of course it would not work. Hopefully there's monsters here other ways I would go crazy. I heard a thump, I turned around and attacked... a wardrobe.

"Coach Hedge, come down to the kitchen." It was Piper.

I had just enough time to register that the thump was me accidentally bumping into the wardrobe in my daydream of Mellie, when I burst out of the room saying, "Okay."


	5. Nico's Room

_**Hi! Summer, yeah! So here is Nico's, I don't think it's really that good, but oh well! Where are the reviews? I'm running out of support! Come on!**_

_**P.S. I'm too impatient to wait, so I'm just going to update all the time. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BOO! Duh!**_

I walked into the room. The black curtains were drawn, making the black room even darker. Good dark, I like dark. Lots of places to hide, lots of shadows to melt into. I smile, I love it when people get creeped out when I sneak up on them. And I love melting in the shadows, its one place I actually belong.

I walk over to the canopied bed. It looked like it had silk sheets. I felt them, yup that's silk alright. Very comfortable.

I observe the room, black walls, black bed, black bathroom with a black hot tub and bath, black everything. Perfect!

Now, to see how powers work here. I closed my eyes and tried to shadow travel across the room by running into a corner. I opened them and I was across the room, good.

Before I could investigate more Piper came in, "Down stairs, meeting."

"Got it." I made my way downstairs.

_**Next is Thalia, I think. -Jeyna Ponds**_


End file.
